


Fears and Worries

by Bellagia8



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Nev, M/M, Protective Max, scared max, these two are so in love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagia8/pseuds/Bellagia8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Nev goes to knock on a shady place, Max can't help but worry about him.</p><p>This time he knows why.</p><p>My first catfish story ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears and Worries

**Author's Note:**

> My first story ever! This is based of of a Headcannon I made on tumblr! If you want to see it follow me! Bellagia8 is me!
> 
> I don't own anyone!

It was another case. Nev and I heard Hope's story. She had fallen in love with a man on Facebook, Devon but never responded to her video calls and wouldn't agree to meet up with her.

Nev and I did our usual research and found some sketchy things. Devon had been arrested for illegally carrying guns, he had been arrested more than once. Nev and I were concerned.

"I don't like the looks of this guy" Nev said.

"Neither do I" I said.

I saw the usual determined look on my lover's face. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. He wanted to help this girl find this man. No matter what he was going to do something about this. And that's what I love about him.

"Well we have some information on this guy. I say we try calling him and see if we can meet up with him with Hope" Nev said.

"Good plan" I said with a smile.

Nev called Devon, surprisingly Devon picked up.

The conversation went on and Devon sounded pissed.

"Listen if you really want to meet up just meet me at my cousins house" Devon said.

Nev and I looked at each other.

"Ok" Nev said.

Devon gave us the address and hung up.

"Ok then, that was a little weird" Nev said.

"Yeah tell me about it" I said.

"Why don't we just sleep on it and we'll call hope tomorrow" Nev said as he ran his fingers through my hair, a gesture that I loved.

"Mm ok" I said leaning into his touch.

Nev smiled gently as he kissed my forehead. 

I loved nights like this, nights where after all is said and done we ourselves get some rest. Usually in the same bed, entangled with each other.

Nev took me by the hand and led me to the bed and laid me down, he soon joined me and held me close.

"Goodnight Maxie" he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Night Nev" I whispered.

Soon I fell asleep safe in his arms.

The next day we met up with Hope and told her the details.

She quickly agreed to meet up with Devon. 

As we walked out with Hope to the car, I soon caught up to Nev.

"I still don't like the idea of meeting this guy at the cousins house" I said.

"Well maybe it's a good thing, it'll be safer probably" Nev said.

I nodded, he did have a point.

We got to Devon's cousins house. It looked sketchy as hell. Some of the windows were boarded and it did not look welcoming at all! Even so, I had Hope with me and Nev in front of us.

"This looks bad" Hope said behind me.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Just stay behind me" I told her reassuringly.

"Ok guys I'm going to knock on the door" Nev said getting closer.

Oh god he's going forward. I hate it when he does this. Every time we go to a sketchy place he always goes first. He knows I don't like it, but someone HAS to do it. I just don't like that it's him. 

'Oh God, please be careful....please don't get hurt' I thought to myself as Nev approached the door.

Nev knocked on the door. And someone answered it. It wasn't Devon. It was probably Devon's cousin I was assuming. 

"The fuck you want?" The man asked.

"Uh hi my name is Nev I'm from the MTV show Catfish and we were wondering if Devon was here" Nev explained.

The man's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Who the fuck is Devon?" The man asked.

You have got to be kidding me!

"What?" I heard Hope whisper behind me.

"Who are you? And what the fuck you doing on my property!?" The man asked starting to lose control.

I starts to get nervous for Nev. My lover who was usually calm and composed actually had a look of fear on his face.

"Sir please calm down" Nev said as he carefully backed away.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do!" The man said as he pushed Nev.

Both Hope and I gasped. I held my camera and froze. 

The man then pushed Nev again and kicked him in the stomach hard. Nev tried to fight back, but the man was stronger.

It was then that I dropped my camera and ran to Nev and the man. Camera and show be damned! This was Nev and I was NOT going to stand there while this man hurt my boyfriend! 

"Stop!" I yelled as I pushed the man back off of a groaning Nev.

The camera crew dropped their things and ran to the man trying to restrain him. Julie one of our executive producers stayed with Hope. 

Me? I ran to Nev's side. He groaned as he clutched his stomach.

"Nev" I said as I gently helped him up.

"Ugh" he moaned at the movement.

I gasped as I saw his face. A bloody lip and nose.

"Oh baby" I whispered as he leaned into me. 

I held him in my arms tightly. I didn't give a damn about the blood.

"Come on baby, I'll get you to the hotel room" I whispered to him.

"Show...Hope" He whispered.

I sighed, even when injured all he thinks about is the show and helping people.

"It's ok, it's all ok, she'll be fine" I said as I led him to the car.

Julie and Hope looked at us. Hope was horrified as was Julie.

"Don't worry about the man Max, we got it covered. Take care of Nev. I'll drive Hope back to the hotel" Julie said.

"Thanks Jules, you're the best" I smiled.

Soon I put Nev in the car.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital..." I started.

"No!" Nev exclaimed.

"Baby please" I said.

"No. Just take me to the hotel, I'm fine, I'm just bruised" Nev said.

Well at least he's forming sentences.

"Ok. But if you get worse I am taking you to the hospital" I said.

Nev nodded.

Soon we got to the hotel, I helped Nev to our room and laid him on the bed. Once Nev was situated I got some washcloths and soaked them in warm water.

I walked back to Nev's side and gently dabbed his nose and lips.

"Oh Baby" I whispered sadly.

I don't know who was in more pain. Him or me. Him for obvious reasons, and me because my boyfriend was hurt and I did nothing to stop him and now he was hurt. This was my fault! If I had stopped him he wouldn't be like this.

"What's wrong?" Nev asked as he touched my arm.

I smiled. This man could be dying a painful death and yet he would still be concerned about other things other than himself.

"You're hurt" I said simply.

"Not your fault" He said as he gently lifted his hand to my cheek.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love. It was then that I felt tears coming to my eyes. I never met someone so selfless and adoring.

I saw his lips and nose were no longer bleeding. I smiled softly and threw the washcloths in the hamper, I then got some cream and took off his shirt. 

For the millionth time that day I gasped. There were bruises on his stomach. They were only skin deep thankfully but it didn't make it much better to look at.

"It's not so bad" Nev whispered.

I rubbed the cream into the bruises wincing every time Nev winced.

Soon I was done and Nev was beckoning me to join him on the bed.

I joined him on the bed and we held each other. I held him gently. He looked into my eyes and saw the sadness. Nev kissed my cheek and looked at me.

"Hey, I'm ok. Honest, I had a very caring and sexy nurse to look after me" Nev said trying to get me to smile.

It worked. I buried my face into his neck and laughed. But the laughter turned to tears.

"Oh baby Shh. Hey don't cry" Nev soothed.

I know it should be comforting him, but after the events of today I was shaken.

"He hurt you! I watched as he beat you! I felt so helpless" I said as I looked at him.

"No you weren't useless you got him off me before anyone could. You stopped it. You saved me" he said as he hugged me tightly.

"I don't like it when you go to the door of shady places because I'm so scared you're going to get hurt and today you actually did! It scared me" I said as more tears came down.

Nev looked at me with a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry you were scared baby. I was too. I was scared I was going to lose conscious before I saw you. I was scared he was going to hurt you even worse" Nev said as he cradled my face in his hands.

"Please don't let go" I said.

"Never" He said.

He sealed his promise with a kiss. His lips moving in sync with mine. His arms wrapped around me tighter and his hands moving up to stroke my hair.

We broke apart and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Lay with me?" He asked.

"There's no place I'd rather be" I said as I laid down with him in my arms and me in his.

The last thing before I closed my eyes was his face. His eyes watching me. 

"Goodnight sweet Maxie" 

The end!


End file.
